Laura and the Doctor
by TheDoctorandtheDaleks
Summary: Laura Tavers lives a the life of a normal 16 year old girl until one night she wakes up to find a strange man and an almost magically blue box outside her bedroom window. With an alien invasion endangering the world and both parents lost, Laura is whisked away in the box by the man who calls himself 'The Doctor' on an unforgettable adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Laura sat bent over at her miniscule desk, a harsh glowing light from a desk lamp glaring down on her laptop keys. Glancing down at the lower right hand corner of the screen, she did a double-take as her eyes found it was 2:00 o'clock in the morning. Normally she would immediately begin to shut down her computer and hop into bed but it was a Friday night, or Saturday morning, and she figured another half hour couldn't hurt. Her parents wouldn't really care anyways. They didn't care about a lot of things such as her grades (even though she got straight A's), getting enough of an income to support them, or keeping a job for more than 6 months. So obviously they wouldn't even blink an eye at their 16 year-old daughter staying up till 2:30.

Only 5 minutes later her laptop screen blacked out and the familiar hum of her computer faded. Trying to turn her computer back on, Laura pressed the power button but that had no effect.

"Huh, that's weird. Maybe it ran out of battery."

Uncoiling her computer charger, she plugged it into her computer and pressed the 'on' button again. But as before, nothing happened.

"Probably overheated or something," she mused. With nothing to do, Laura was overcome by weariness. And even though she fought to stay awake, fell asleep on her desk.

_CRASH!_

Awaking with a start, Laura jerked her head up banging it on the shelf above her desk.

"Ow!." She exclaimed.

How long had she been asleep? Because her laptop had died, she staggered over to her alarm clock rubbing her sore head. It was close to 3:00 A.M. And then Laura noticed something out of place, v_ery_ out of place. Where was her laptop? As if almost by magic, the fog cleared from her brain and Laura began a search around her bedroom. How had her laptop gone missing? Her door was locked eliminating the option that someone could have broken in.

_CLANG!_

Who could be making that kind of noise at this time of night, erm, morning?! Ending her search, she came up fruitless and realized maybe someone could have climbed in through her window. What if they were still in her room right now, hiding in a closet? Dashing over, she checked and let out a sigh of relief as it was still locked. Because her brain was still too concerned about serial killers and burglars, Laura didn't really notice anything unusual outside her window. She was just about to stagger to bed dejected, when another crash came from outside. What in the world was going on out there?

Nudging a thin curtain aside, she peered out of her window and nearly screamed bloody murder. About 10 feet away from the house, a man sat in a lawn chair with a massive blue box next to him.

"_Maybe I banged my head harder than I thought_," Laura pondered.

The man, who was wearing some ridiculous 1800's costume, jumped up from his chair and set an open laptop down on the grass beside him. _Her_ laptop.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

**Thanks for the reviews and follows, guys! :)**

**I have also just discovered the double-space technique so I apologize to anyone who read my first chapter. The only reason this chapter was published so quickly is because I already had half of it written when I posted the first. I will try my best to get the third out there as soon as possible, but it will definitely take longer.**

Fumbling with the bolts on her window, Laura's brain was more than awake. She didn't care if she was hallucinating or not, her laptop had gone missing and that guy had it. By the time she had opened her window, crazy guy was trotting up to her shouting something like, "Oh, hello! It's good to know that you're awake! I'll just go and get-" but didn't finish his sentence. Just as he got close enough, Laura socked him in the face, knocking him unconscious on the ground.

She climbed out of her bedroom window and dropped onto the ground with a small thud. Running over to her laptop, Laura scooped it up in her arms and took her mouse in a free hand. Looking at the screen it showed her the easily recognizable Tumblr dash. The guy she just rendered unconscious must be pretty loopy if he first stole her laptop and then proceeded to sit on her front lawn scrolling on Tumblr. But how did he get her laptop working? The last she saw the laptop it wouldn't even turn on.

Looking around, for the first time she noticed the metal contraption next to the lawn chair. It was beeping in unison with a green flash light. Laura heard a low groan coming from behind her. Turning around, Laura weighed the two options, run, or knock him out again. Even though he did steal her laptop, she really didn't want to have to punch him again. And who knows, maybe he didn't actually mean to harm her. Though how often is it that someone breaks into your room and doesn't want to kill you? With that thought, she carefully backed away and accidentally bumped into the glowing blue box that looked like a telephone booth from the 60's.

"If you move an inch I'll be forced to knock you unconscious again and I sure you don't want that to happen again," Laura warned.

"Quite a violent young person, aren't you?" the man muttered.

Laura just glared at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the man said still face down in the wet grass.

"Says the person who broke into my room and stole my laptop," Laura shot back.

"That was just so I could entertain myself until you woke up,"

"And why were you waiting for me to wake up?"

"Honest I won't hurt you. Cross my hearts," the man reassured.

"Hearts?" He must be really out of, Laura thought.

"Ughh, it's complicated. Could I please just stand up?"

Laura considered what could happen if she let him stand up where he would be capable of harming her. Either he could be lying or maybe he actually didn't mean to hurt her.

"Okay, _but _you have to stand back against the wall of my house or I'll punch you again. Got it?"

"Fine," the man said before staggering to his feet. As soon as he was upright, the strange man nearly tripped over his own feet, obviously still affected by Laura's knockout punch. He put his hand out to steady himself and eventually managed to find the house wall.

"So, before I let you go anywhere, tell me one thing. Who the hell are you and what are you doing in front of my house with my laptop?"

"That's two things."

"Just answer me."

"Okay," the man grumbled, "Who am I? I'm the Doctor. What am I doing in front of your house? I was waiting for you to wake up so I took your laptop to pass the time. Oh, and I fixed it by the way."

Laura looked down at her laptop and noticed a small item wired to her laptop.

"Thanks," she muttered, "but why were you waiting for me to wake up?

"Because you're in great danger,"

"Oh really," Laura said disbelievingly.

"Yes you are! If you would just get in the TARDIS I could explain more,"

"The what? You don't mean that thing?!"

At this point Laura was beginning to wonder whether she gave the man, who called himself 'The Doctor, a concussion.

"Yes and she's not a thing! Now get in!"

"And why should I?"

The Doctor groaned and rolled his eyes in exasperation muttering something inaudible, "Laura-"

"How do you know my name?" Laura asked sharply.

"Well-" the Doctor started sheepishly before abruptly stopping when the front door of Laura's house slowly opened with a creak.

"Mum?" Laura called out. By now all the commotion they had caused had probably woken at least half the neighborhood.

"Laura, I don't think that's your mother," the Doctor said, now beginning to edge away from the house wall and towards the blue box.

Even with the Doctor's warning, Laura began to creep closer towards her front door, unable to see what was creeping in the shadows of the doorway.

"Laura, you need to get back," the Doctor said with his back against the box and right hand wrapped around Laura's arm trying to prevent her from venturing any farther.

"No, no, it's okay it's just my-" Laura began to say, but her calm voice soon morphed into a scream as a huge, slithering, insect-like creature leapt from the shadows and descended down on them with its bloody jaws agape.


End file.
